Läut aus, du wildes Glockenerz von Lomonaaeren
by Vaysh11
Summary: Harry und Draco sind seit dreißig Jahren zusammen. In der Neujahrsnacht jährt sich ihr Beziehungsjubiläum. Sie blicken zurück auf die Veränderungen in der Zaubererwelt während dieser Zeit. ***Deutsche Übersetzung von "Bells to the Wild Sky" von Lomonaaeren


Sie saßen auf einem hohen Hügel und schauten hinunter auf die glitzernden Lichter von Londinium. Immer wieder streckte Draco die Hand aus und berührte Harrys Finger. Harry erwiderte die Berührung und lächelte dabei mit strahlenden Augen.

Draco betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Ob Harry wirklich wusste, was ihm dieses Lächeln bedeutete? Sie waren schon seit Ewigkeiten zusammen, auf den Tag genau dreißig Jahre waren es heute Nacht, und dennoch konnte er seine Gefühle für Harry immer noch nicht richtig in Worte fassen. Oder vielleicht wurden seine Gefühle auch immer tiefer, je länger sie zusammen waren, und es war, als wolle er eine Brücke über einen Fluss bauen, der ständig seinen Lauf änderte.

"Sollen wir ins Bett gehen?" Harrys Stimme war leise und kratzig, wegen der Narbe, die sich weich über seine Kehle schlängelte. Draco zeichnete die Spur der alten Verletzung mit dem Zeigefinger nach. Harry lehnte sich rückwärts gegen ihn und lächelte immer noch. Draco beugte sich vor und küsste die Narbe, und Harry legte den Kopf zurück und atmete scharf ein. Dann fluchte er, weil es laut in seinem Knie knackte.

"Bei dir funktioniert auch gar nichts mehr." Draco konnte es sich erlauben, Harry aufzuziehen, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich der Einzige in der Zaubererwelt war, der damit durchkam. Auch früher, in der Welt, wie sie einmal gewesen war, war er schon der Einzige gewesen.

"Wenn das wirklich so wäre", sagte Harry und zog Draco auf sich, mit seinen Händen und seiner Stimme genauso wie mit seinen Blicken, "dann wäre ich nicht so scharf auf einen Fick."

Draco küsste Harrys Gesicht, seine Augenlider, die Narben auf seinen Fingernägeln, die alten Wunden an seinen Unterarmen. Ein Kidnapper hatte Harry dort mit dem Dunklen Mal gebrandmarkt, und außer sich vor Wut hatte Draco es mit einem Zauber wieder weggebrannt. Harry warf den Kopf in den Nacken, eine stumme Bitte, ihn endlich zu vögeln. Als Draco ihn für den Sex vorbereitete, zitterte der Zauberstab in seiner Hand.

Danach ließen sie es langsamer angehen, unter anderem, weil sie immer wieder innehalten und die Wärmezauber erneuern mussten, die wegen der eisigen Kälte um sie herum schnell nachließen. Und dann fing es an zu schneien und sie brauchten mehr Zauber zum Schutz gegen den Schnee. Überhaupt, wenn sie zu schnell machten, dann dauerte es ewig, bis sie wieder konnten, sie waren eben keine einundzwanzig mehr, sondern einundfünfzig. Aber Harry stöhnte noch immer laut auf, als Draco in ihn eindrang, und es war immer noch wie früher eine Herausforderung, ihn dazu zu bringen, mehr zu tun, mehr zu sagen, mehr zu _sein_. Draco stieß in ihn hinein, und Harry stieß zurück und machte mit jeder scharfen Bewegung seiner Hüften deutlich, dass er immer noch da war – geschmeidig, echt, narbig, verschrammt, überhaupt nicht zerbrechlich.

Draco schloss die Augen und hörte, wie die Glocken in der Ferne das Neue Jahr einläuteten. Es passte irgendwie, fand er, dass sie zum Neujahrsläuten vögelten, zur Feier ihres Jubiläums, und im sich ihre Verbundenheit nach dreißig Jahren wieder aufs Neue zu bestätigen.

Beim Klang der Glocken konnte er sich leicht vorstellen, dass es dieselben Glocken waren, die sie vor dreißig Jahren zusammengebracht hatten. Doch damals hatte die Neujahrsglocken nicht zur Feier des Wechsels der Jahreszeiten geläutet. Damit hatten die Glocken verkündet, dass ihrer schlimmsten Ängste wahr geworden waren: die Muggel hatten herausgefunden, dass es wirklich Zauberer und Hexen gab, und sie hatten einen Weg hinein in die magische Welt gefunden.

Drei Jahre lang hatten Draco und Harry sich jeder für sich vorgemacht, es gäbe nichts, das sie in Hogwarts zu Ende bringen müssten, dann waren sie zurück an die Zauberschule gekommen. Als die Glocken schlugen, stolperten sie aus ihren Zimmern auf den Gang, mit rotgeränderten Augen und in Schock. Sie hatten einander angestarrt, dann waren sie in die Große Halle gestürzt. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme hatte McGonagall die Schüler zusammengerufen, und sie erklärte, was passiert war und forderte sie auf, Ruhe zu bewahren.

Am Ende ihrer Ansprache war natürlich niemand mehr ruhig. Überall in der Großen Halle war Wehklagen zu hören, als hätte das Gemetzel schon begonnen. Draco hatte sich umgedreht, und da stand Harry, und er hatte ihn so fest entschlossen angeschaut, dass Draco instinktiv nur nicken konnte. Beide bewegten sie sich, gemeinsam, und bildeten eine verlässliche Front, zu der die Erstklässler aufsehen konnten, während sie ihnen ebenfalls mit magisch verstärkten Stimmen erklärten, dass niemand in Panik ausbrechen musste und dass sie einen Plan hätten zur Verteidigung der Schule.

Dabei hatten sie keinen Plan, noch nicht. Doch sie waren die einzigen jungen Überlebenden des Kriegs, die in dieser Nacht anwesend waren, und die Einzigen, die ahnten, was die Neuigkeiten bedeuteten. Sie konnten bei einem neuen Krieg als Einzige auf Adrenalinreserven und Stärken zurückgreifen, die all die Jahre, in denen sie sich Hogwarts verweigerten, in ihnen geschlummert hatten.

Jetzt krallten sich Harrys Fingernägel in Dracos Hüften, und Draco lehnte sich vornüber und gab sich ganz den drängenden Stößen hin, und die Erinnerungen zerstoben wie das Salz, das die Muggel auf die Stelle streuten, wo sie Hogwarts vermuteten – wenigstens das, was sie für Hogwarts hielten. Er legte den Kopf auf Harrys Schulter und atmete tief ein und aus.

An diesem weit zurückliegenden Silvesterabend hatten sie angefangen zusammenzuarbeiten, und vielleicht war das alte Sprichwort ja wahr: Was man am letzten Abend des alten Jahres tut, wird man das ganze nächste Jahr über tun. Sie hatten jedenfalls nie wieder damit aufgehört.

Draco lächelte und küsste Harry seitlich am Hals. Dann ließ er seine Hand nach unten gleiten und umfasste Harrys Schwanz. Harry brauchte länger als früher und doch eigentlich gar nicht lang, und er kam mit einem ächzenden Stöhnen, während Draco ihn in den Armen hielt und den Feuerwerken zuschaute, die über Londinium explodierten. Ihr Licht fiel auf die glänzenden, verwinkelten Straßen, in denen eine einmarschierende Armee sich unweigerlich verlaufen würde. Doch sie waren perfekt für die Menschenmenge, die heute Nacht in ihnen tanzte.

**o o**

Harry öffnete die Augen und grinste. Draco schaute den Festlichkeiten unten in der Stadt zu. Nun, nach dreißig Jahren war es nichts Neues mehr, aber Harry fand, so ganz hatten sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Er streichelte Dracos Nacken und summte leise, während er seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nachhing, an die Nacht, in der sie den Großen Zauber gewirkt hatte, der die Muggel- und die Zaubererwelt wieder voneinander getrennt hatte.

Er und Draco waren Mittelpunkt und Medium des Zaubers gewesen, sie hatten ihn kontrolliert. Nur so konnte ein Großer Zauber funktionieren; nur so wurde aus einem normalen ein Großer Zauber. Eine Person musste im Zentrum des Zaubers stehen, ein einzelner Mensch, der sein Leben und seine Magie dafür opferte. Oder ein zauberkräftiges Paar, die einander vollständig vertrauten.

Hätte der Zauber drei Menschen gebraucht, dann wären es Harry und Ron und Hermione gewesen. Aber zwei waren nötig, und er hatte sich umgewandt und Draco in die Mitte des Bannkreises gezogen, bevor irgendjemand einen anderen Vorschlag machen konnte.

Sie waren in der Dunkelheit im feuchten Gras gestanden und hatten sich die Hände gegenseitig auf die Brust gelegt. Dracos Augen leuchteten so erwartungsvoll, dass Harry seinem Blick kaum standhalten konnte. Er hatte Draco geküsst – es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, und sie wären zusammengekommen, auch wenn sie in dieser Nacht nicht gemeinsam den Zauber gewirkt hätten. Danach traten sie auseinander, doch sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen.

Andere Zauberer und Hexen formten einen Kreis um sie und sangen leise. Hermiones Gesicht war tränenüberströmt, denn sie hatte ihre Eltern nicht überzeugen können, mit ihr in der Zaubererwelt zu leben. Ron stand an ihrer Seite. Seine Hände zitterten nicht, und er hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umfasst, fester noch als vor Freds Tod. McGonagall stürzte sich aus vollem Herzen in diese nächste Phase des Kampfes. Sogar Narcissa Malfoy fiel mit ihrer dunklen und wunderbar vollen Stimme in den Gesang ein, und ihre Magie sammelte sich mächtig um sie, als wolle sie nicht von diesem Zauber ausgeschlossen werden.

In der Mitte bei Harry und Draco stand der Spiegel Nerhegeb, der Inspiration und Anker des Zaubers war. In dem Augenblick, als der Zauber wirksam wurde, wandten sich Harry und Draco gemeinsam dem Spiegel zu und lenkten die Magie direkt in sein Zentrum. Ihre Zauberstäbe, ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen und die schnellen Bewegungen ihrer Handgelenke – alles spiegelte sich auf seiner Oberfläche. In diesem Moment waren sie beide genau da, wo sie sein wollten; es gab keinen Ort, an dem sie lieber gewesen wären.

Der Zauber loderte tief im Herzen des Spiegels auf und leuchtete weiß und gläsern und golden. Einen verwirrenden Augenblick lang hatte Harry das Gefühl, als würde er entzweigerissen, als gäbe es ihn doppelt.

Und so trennten sie die magische von der Muggelwelt. Sie erzeugten ein Bild dessen, was sie sich wünschten und begehrten und channelten all die Orte und Menschen und Dinge in dieses Bild: die Winkelgasse, Hogwarts, ihre Freunde und Familien, das Zaubereiministerium, Quidditch-Regeln, die tiefe Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes und das leuchtende Strahlen von Dumbledores Grab.

Doch als sie Augen öffneten und die neue Welt erblickten – eine von der Tyrannei des Vergangenen befreite Spiegelwelt, die für sich selbst existieren konnte – da merkten sie, dass sie viel mehr als nur ihre eigenen Wünsche gechannelt hatten. Die neu geschaffene Welt bestand aus den Träumen und Hoffnungen aller Zauberer und Hexen in England, auch derjenigen der Kinder – und aller magischen Wesen.

Ein gespiegeltes London lag in dieser neuen Welt, ein Ort, in dem alle frei und ohne Angst vor Muggeln herumlaufen konnten. Es war eine weitläufige Stadt, voller Gebäude, die darauf warteten, dass sie in ihnen schliefen und einkauften und redeten und aßen und lebten. Sie hatten sie Londinium genannt, nach einer Stadt, die es einmal gegeben hatte, die sich verändert und etwas anderes geworden war. Es kam ihnen richtig vor, diesem aufgepfropften Ast, der aus derselben Wurzel stammte, einen älteren Namen zu geben.

In der neuen Welt gab es Wiesen, auf denen Einhörner frei galoppierten und auf die kein Zauberer seinen Fuß setzen konnte. Tief im Innern von einem größeren Verbotenen Wald kommunizierten Zentauren mit den Sternen, und ein tiefer Ozean wand sich wie ein blaugrünes Band um diese neue britische Insel. Wassermenschen bevölkerten das Meer. Eine neue Form des Wolfsbanntranks machte die Transformation für Werwölfe weniger schmerzhaft, und wer den Trank lange genug zu sich nahm, verwandelte sich irgendwann gar nicht mehr. Die Malfoys besaßen auch in dieser Welt ein Herrenhaus, doch die Zimmer, in denen sich einst Voldemort aufgehalten hatte, waren in völlig andere Transfiguriert worden.

Sogar Godric's Hollow gab es, aber das Haus der Potters war unzerstört. Ein Mahnmal an den Krieg fand man dort nicht.

Ihr neues Leben hatte in diesem Moment begonnen, an diesem Ort, der nicht wirklich eine neue Welt war, aber trotzdem mehr das als alles andere. Hier lebten sie seit dieser Nacht.

Harry drehte den Kopf zur Stadt. Die Glocken waren verstummt und die Feuerwerke erloschen, und nur die Menschen tanzten noch in verschlungenen Reihen, die sich winkend und stampfend und rufend durch die Straßen wanden.

Er würde als Letzter behaupten, dass die Veränderungen, die sie der Zaubererwelt zugefügt hatten, überall zum Besten gewesen waren. Sein Wunsch wäre es gewesen, dass sie einen anderen Weg finden und zusammen mit den Muggeln hätten leben können.

Er würde als Letzter behaupten, dass ihre Spiegelwelt perfekt war.

Aber es war ihre Welt, und auch wenn sie nicht perfekt war, war sie doch großartig und gut, ein Geschenk, das die Herzenswünsche von vielen erfüllt hatte. Es war nicht die Schuld des Spiegels, und auch nicht die Schuld des gespiegelten Bildes, wenn sich die Wünsche änderten, aber das Bild unverändert blieb.

_Und wenigsten bei einem_, dachte Harry und wandte sich Draco zu, _wird sich nie ändern, was ich mir wünsche._

"Noch eine Runde?", fragte Draco und schaute ihn an. Sein müdes Gesicht leuchtete vor Freude, sein von ein paar weißen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar wirkte noch heller als früher. Die Hand, die er Harry entgegenstreckte, war schwielig und hatte Altersflecken, einige Fingernägel waren eingerissen. Trotzdem war Dracos Händedruck fester als je zuvor.

"Nur eine Runde davon", sagte Harry, setzte sich auf und berührte mit den Lippen Dracos Mund.

Unter ihnen, in der Stadt, erklang ein einzelner Glockenschlag, dann war es still. Oben auf dem Hügel traten sie hinüber in das Neue Jahr und taten keinen Schritt dabei, sondern schmiegten sich aneinander mit einem Lächeln und einem Kuss.

**o o o**


End file.
